


【海王】你所不知道的海天盛筵

by Wanter



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman（movie）
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanter/pseuds/Wanter
Summary: 大三角了解一下





	【海王】你所不知道的海天盛筵

你所不知道的海天盛筵

我站大三角~

1  
奥姆，编小辫十级选手  
说实话，媚拉跟奥姆一起长大，青梅竹马，注定敌不过天降。  
这不重要，重要的是奥姆是个体面人，礼仪课程满分，从小自力更生。而且他蛮喜欢这个漂亮姑娘，所以学了手编小辫技术。  
一开始只为媚拉服务，后来加上自己（论不到五厘米的头发如何编出精妙鱼骨辫），现在，还有他那个便宜哥哥——满头乱发，丑得一批，除了奶大，毫无意义。  
奥姆：还是编辫子好玩，奶也好玩。

2  
花归花，嘴归嘴  
奥姆，海底狼焱，陆上菜鸡。  
亚瑟在正联打团，媚拉跟他随手解决了几个小怪，救了路边花店老板。老板深觉无以为报，企图以身相许，被拒后送上一大捧红玫瑰。  
亚瑟转头，收获吃花弟弟与吃花女友各一枚。  
奥姆看看怀里，最终分出去一朵给便宜哥哥，剩下的，全部留给媚拉。

3  
王后 王后  
谁是王后？  
按照陆上人的说法，媚拉应该是王后，因为她的性别。  
但在亚特兰蒂斯，多数时间是媚拉，但有时候也可以是亚瑟，或者奥姆，取决于谁会生育。  
亚特兰蒂斯法则——雄性根据水温与种群数量变换性别。  
奥姆让他的哥哥，哦，现在是他的姐姐怀上了孩子。

4  
真言套索了解一下  
谈话之前  
奥姆：世上只有妈妈好，有妈的孩子像块宝，我只想要我妈。狗屁野种哥，袒胸露乳头发不梳，害我妈狗带，靠奶子勾引媚拉！我要做整个海洋的王！！！

亚瑟：我还有个弟弟！我不孤独，为弟弟准备了满柜子童话故事，不知道我弟喜欢听童话故事吗？  
哦，他不喜欢。  
花好吃，媚拉好看，弟弟也好看，但真烦。

媚拉：蠢！蠢蠢蠢！！！蠢——  
两个蠢货！！！  
女王真好看～

谈话之后  
奥姆：媚拉把我送她的手镯砸了，但媚拉请我吃东西，虽然我头上有一道光。  
我哥真棒，我爱我哥，我哥还给我讲童话故事，他编辫子可帅了！  
我妈也回来了！我妈还是这么好看，我的编辫子技能又有了用武之地！

亚瑟：弟弟真乖，弟弟只是缺爱，弟弟真聪明，弟弟还会变妹妹，牛逼啊！

媚拉：根据我为亚特兰蒂斯做出的巨大贡献，我才应该当王。  
女王真好看～

5  
在我的BGM里没人能打败我  
奥姆：爱是一道光 如此美妙  
&  
世上只有妈妈好 有妈的孩子像块宝 投进妈妈的怀抱 幸福少不了  
&  
期待着一个幸运 和一个冲击 多么奇妙的际遇  
翻越过前面山顶 和层层白云 绿光在那里  
触电般不可思议 像一个奇迹 划过我的生命里  
不同于任何意义 你就是绿光 如此的唯一

6  
我的观后感  
Dear lord when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds  
&  
舌尖上的海王  
&  
红白玫瑰狐狸精  
&  
最重要的 海底捞六折了解一下


End file.
